


Kiss 'Em Once for Me

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Rey, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Jess and Rey set up mistletoe everywhere in order to get Poe and Finn to admit their feelings, but little do they know...





	Kiss 'Em Once for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QianLan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QianLan/gifts).



> Written for QianLan, who suggested "kissing under the mistletoe"

“Ooo, you two are under the mistletoe, now you’ve gotta kiss!” Poe and Finn exchanged a glance before pressing their lips together awkwardly. Jess and Rey grinned at one another, waiting… waiting… 

But nothing happened. Poe and Finn parted easily, offering a shy smile before continuing into the room.

“Alright, who wants snacks?” Poe announced, lifting up the bowl of popcorn he had made. 

Jess and Rey exchanged a disappointed glance as the pair sat down on the couch, only a little embarrassed, if not unaffected by the kiss they had just shared. This had been going on for a little over an hour already, and yet nothing had come out of it.

When Poe had given Rey and Jess the chance to decorate for his holiday party, since he was busy with something, they had taken the chance to finally get him and Finn together. The two had been very visibly pining after one another for months and months, and they had gotten tired of it, so they decided to take advantage of the chance to decorate. They had bought as much mistletoe as they possibly could, and put it up on every corner, making sure that, no matter where they Poe or Finn went, they would have to kiss at least once. And then, they would have to admit that they liked each other. It was foolproof! 

Or, at least it was.

Poe and Finn would not be swayed. They had kissed at least half a dozen times already, and yet there had been nothing! Nothing at all! No admissions of anything, there had been absolutely nothing, and it was driving them both crazy. How was it that they were able to kiss, in front of everyone, and not even blink? Sure, they were a little awkward about it, but it didn’t seem like they were were overwhelmed with the need to confess their feelings. At this point, they were starting to consider a game of spin the bottle. 

Around midway through the movie, Poe went off to the kitchen to get something, and a little bit after that, Finn went off to the bathroom. The other two thought little of it, but, little did they know…

\-------

“They know!” Poe exclaimed, bursting into the bathroom.

Finn stood up from where he had been sitting on the bathtub. “Well, I mean, we don’t know if they know. They might not know…”

Poe shook his head. “They know. I know they know! I mean, did you see them?! They set up mistletoe everywhere, so that we’d have to kiss and confess that we’re together!”

“Will you shush!” Finn said, lowering his voice. “You and I both know that these walls aren’t exactly soundproof, they’ll hear us! And besides, they don’t know!”

“They do know!” Poe whisper-yelled, looking around. “Why else would they pull such a cockamimie scheme on us?!”

Finn blinked. “Did you just say cockamimie? What are you, eighty?”

Poe huffed. “It just slipped out. But you know I’m right! They know! You can see it, they were obviously disappointed when we only kissed and didn’t do anything else.”

“Hm.” Finn pursed his lips, and Poe knew that he wasn’t as sure as he had been letting on. “Well, if you’re so smart, Mr…. Mr. Smart Guy,” Poe raised a brow and Finn shrugged, “how would they know about us? We’ve been pretty sneaky about it.”

“Well I don’t know! Maybe Rey stole your phone again to take a bunch of selfies, or went onto that cat app thing you have, and she saw our texts?” Poe suggested.

“Well, maybe Jess went onto your phone and saw our stuff!” Finn countered, starting to pace the tiny bathroom. “Oh my god, they know, don’t they?”

Poe nodded. “I think so. So what do we do? They don’t know that we know, that they know. We need to do something.”

“Well, we could just tell them.” Finn offered.

“No way. They try to trick us, we try to trick them.” The other said firmly.

Finn raised his eyebrow. “You know, for the older one, you act as petty as a teenager. It’s like I’m back in high school all over again.”

Poe pressed on. “I think, that when the movie is over, we suggest a game of spin the bottle.”

“And how exactly is that supposed to “trick” them?”

“They won’t see it coming! That’s the genius of it!” Poe exclaimed. “A kissing game? They won’t expect it!” 

Finn sighed, shaking his head. “Well, what’s the worst that can happen? We can try it.”

Poe nodded. “Alright, let’s go, Let’s do this.”

They made their way back, coming into the room at different times just to be safe, and finished the movie, before, with a flourish, Poe said, “I have an idea! How about we play a round of spin the bottle?”

Jess and Rey looked surprise and exchanged a glance, Poe using that opportunity to give Finn a knowing look. “Oh, are you sure?”

Poe nodded, already grabbing Snap’s empty beer bottle. “Yeah, why not. It’ll be fun, we can gather around in a circle, just like old times.”

“We never played this,” Snap remarked, still joining the circle. 

“Well, all the more reason to try it.” Poe countered, setting the bottle in the middle. “Let’s start.”

As the game began, Finn realized just why this had been a bad idea. This only really seemed to confuse Jess and Rey, but they hadn’t done anything about it, not asking why Poe was insistent on playing when he was in a relationship or anything. Maybe they were biding their time? But they honestly looked confused, so he wasn’t sure. And he didn’t really want to kiss anyone else other than his actual boyfriend. 

A quick glance at the other told him that he was starting to have similar thoughts of doubt, especially since Rey and Jess weren’t reacting how he had expected. After a moment of hesitation, he spun the bottle, looking at Jess when it landed on her. They stared at each other for a moment, and then…

“I’m dating Finn, okay!” He blurted out before clapping his hands over his mouth.

Jess looked stunned. “What?! You two are dating?!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Rey added.

“You told them like that?!” Finn exclaimed. “What happened to your plan?!”

“I chickened out!” He replied before looking at Jess. “What do you mean, what? I thought you knew!”

“How would I know?! We set up that mistletoe to get you to date!” Jess countered.

“I thought you did that to get us to admit it!” 

“Why would we do that when we didn’t know?!”

“I don’t know!”

“Why didn’t you tell us?!”

“We were waiting for the right time!”

“Why?!”

“Because this is a serious thing and we wanted to do it privately!”

“How serious is it?!”

“I love him, that’s how serious!”

The room went silent, everyone a little out of breath from the yelling that had been going on. Poe looked stunned.

“You love me?” he asked softly.

Finn blanched, biting his lip. “Uh. Yeah. I love you. I wanted to tell you in a better way, but…” 

“You love me,” Poe said, growing excited again. “You love me! And I love you too! I love you!”

“You love me?!” Finn echoed, beaming when Poe nodded. “You love me!”

“I love you!” Poe exclaimed. 

“And I love you!” Finn replied, his arms suddenly being filled with Poe, who had leapt across the circle to tackle and kiss him. He fell back, laying on the floor and flinging his arms around Poe, kissing him happily. 

When they finally pulled away, they had calmed down again, and they shared a private smile. “You love me.” Poe murmured, pressing his nose to Finn’s.

Finn nodded. “And you love me.” Poe nodded, grinning and kissing Finn again before nosing against his cheek. 

For a few moments, they stayed wrapped around each other, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. 

Well, they were, until Rey let out an exasperated groan. “Of course you two kiss properly in the one spot we didn’t put up mistletoe.”

The two laughed softly at that before letting their lips meet once more.


End file.
